


Plan 17 - A Plan made by Scott McCall

by CheyanneChika



Series: CheyanneChika's Sterek Week [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Oblivious Scott McCall, Partners in Crime, Silly, Sterek Week, Sterek Week 2017, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Scott traps Derek and Stiles in a closet.Day 6 Entry for Sterek Week: Partners in Crime





	Plan 17 - A Plan made by Scott McCall

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had another story for this but it is on another computer, and unfinished, and too long because now there is plot. So that's a story for another time. This is something I wrote on the fly because I love how dumb Scott can be sometimes.

_Plan number 17 to make Stiles and Derek stop hating each other: Lock them in a closet together – Scott McCall_

“I’ve had enough!” Scott yelled through the door of the closet.  “You two need to get along, we’re a pack and we can’t have mom and dad trying to kill each other with magic, fangs or UST!”

“Scott,” Stiles wheedled, his head pressed to the locked door.  “C’mon man, you can’t be serious.  Bros don’t do this to other bros and their enemies.”

“You’ll have to work together to get out of there, because—” Scott’s words were cut off when Derek punched the door off its hinges.  He stepped forward and slammed into the mountain ash barrier.

Scott looked shaken, but stood his ground.  “A-as you can see—”

“Stiles,” Derek grunted.

Stiles bent down and brushed away some of the mountain ash.

“Thank you.”

Scott made an eeping sound and bolted.  Derek flew after him.

Glass broke as Scott leapt through a window and Derek followed. 

“Be home for dinner at 7:30!” Stiles called after them.  Then he headed for the kitchen where his secret boyfriend’s betas were all laughing hysterically.

UST indeed.


End file.
